Teruslah Melangkah
by aisya-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura bertemu lelaki misterius yang langsung memberi perintah padanya. Inspired by F4, BBF, CCC. Wanna read? thanks. Wanna review? Wow, thanks a lot  .  if you don't like, don't read  .


Disclaimer:

Kisah ini terinspirasi manga hana yori dango, F4, BBF, or everything sejenis :D

Chara Naruto dkk selalu milik Masashi, saya hanya pencipta fanfic ini saja ^.^

**Teruslah Melangkah #1**

Langit Tokyo tidak lagi benderang seperti saat bola panas besar menampakkan dirinya. Kini kelam menjadi latar kegiatan malam penghuni bumi belahan timur, termasuk kota Tokyo. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di salah satu kawasan terkenal Negeri Sakura itu.

BRUKK!

Gadis rambut pink itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika kedua kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Ya, ia akui ia lari tanpa melihat jalan di depannya. Ia hanya khawatir ibunya di rumah akan khawatir bila ia telat pulang dari toko. Matanya kini menuju pada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Sebuah benda. Ya, sebuah benda.

"Hei kau. Ganti rugi," ujar suara berat tak jauh dari Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada sumber suara itu. Lelaki yang berkarakter wajah angkuh. Matanya berkilat tak ramah. Ya, siapa yang bias ramah bila seseorang berbuat buruk pada miliknya? Tapi, apa benda yang Sakura tabrak? Sakura diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab ucapan lelaki itu.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Tadi aku buru-buru," ujar Sakura. Nada suaranya tertangkap agak bergetar. Mungkinkah Sakura takut?

"Maaf tak cukup untuk mengganti notebook mahalku."

"Lantas aku harus apa? Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk mengganti notebookmu."

Mendengar ada orang yang memprotesnya, lelaki itu makin mendekati Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit mundur, menghindari kedekatan fisik mereka. Terus terang, sikap Sakura memperlihatkan ketakutan, ketidakramahan, atau ketidaksukaan terhadap lelaki di depannya. Dan lampu jalan yang menerangi mereka menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu berwajah bak model televisi. Sedikit cantik.

"Kau berani melawanku?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Eh? Aku bukan melawan."

"Lantas apa?"

"Hanya menjawab sesuai logika, tuan kaya. Kaupikir mudah mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli laptop, bagi orang di kastaku?"

"Kau aneh. Aku tak menanyai kastamu. Aku hanya ingin kau ganti rugi notebook milikku."

"Sudahlah, lihat dulu apakah barangmu rusak hingga perlu diperbaiki atau sekadar tersenggol. Aku harus lekas pulang, tahu?" bentak Sakura. Ia lelah dengan ketidakpedulian lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Ganti laptopku atau…"

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kau yang jadi laptopku."

"APA!" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ya. Masih belum jelas? Kau jadi laptopku. Kerjakan semua tugas kuliahku dan membuat berbagai tulisan untuk blogku," jawab Sasuke Uchiha.

"Seenaknya mengatur. Aku tidak mau," sahut Sakura mengelak. Ia beranjak dari posisi berdirinya, melangkah pergi. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki itu, menahan tangan Sakura.

"Kau harus mau. Karena kini kau milikku," ujar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau gila, ya? Kita baru bertemu. Aku tak tahu siapa kau. Dan sekarang, kau seenaknya mengatur diriku, menjadikanku milikmu. Sudah, aku mau pulang. Aku masih harus kuliah pagi besok. Kami-sama, semoga aku segera bangun dari mimpi aneh ini."

Sasuke tidak segera menimpali Sakura. Ditariknya tangan Sakura meski ia memberontak. Tangan lainnya menenteng tas berisi notebook miliknya. Kemudian Sasuke memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobilnya.

"Alamat?"

"Buat apa!"

"Kuantar pulang. Besok pagi kujemput. Kuliah di mana?" Sasuke menjawab dengan santai.

"Tidak mau! Turunkan aku!"

"Bisa tidak sih kamu rendahkan suara? Kupingku sakit, tahu?" bentak Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura segera memukul siku kiri Sasuke.

"Aw!"

"Berhenti kataku," ucap Sakura sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda sambil duduk di jok. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Keluarkan aku." Perintah Sakura lagi. Tapi Sasuke malah menerima telepon dan berbicara sebentar. Tak berapa lama senyumnya mengembang. Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya. "He..Hei…kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Pulang."

Dan berhentilah mereka di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Hanya ada 1 pintu, 2 jendela kecil, dan lebar rumah itu mungkin hanya 5 meter.

"Eh?"

"Turunlah. Kau mau pulang, kan?" ujar Sasuke lembut. Sakura malah menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping. Kami-sama, kenapa malam ini aku bisa ketemu orang aneh?

"Terima kasih." Sakura akhirnya diam dan turun dari mobil biru metalik itu.

Setelah Sakura turun, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri.

"Oke, namamu Haruno Sakura. Menarik." Ucap Sasuke seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengangkat ponsel candybar miliknya, menekan satu tombol kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Besok siapkan keperluan kuliah Haruno Sakura, termasuk administrasi kepindahannya. Mulai besok ia kuliah di kampusku." Ucap Sasuke lagi memberi sebuah perintah. Tak lama kemudian mobil biru metalik itu meluncur membelah kelamnya Tokyo.

-bersambung-


End file.
